


Playboy Pictures and Lingerie Catalogs

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Pictures Worth A Thousand Words [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Lotor does some research on his 'wifes' race to assist his efforts in attempting an heir.





	Playboy Pictures and Lingerie Catalogs

            Pidge somehow felt the color both drain and rise to her face. Lotor was staring at a playboy magazine. Around him were lingerie catalogues.

            “I’ve been doing research on your planet it hopes it would yield… Productive results in the heir making department.” Lotor took the pause in his sentence to glance at his consort. “Unfortunately, these are only filled with women from your home planet in various stages of undress.” Pidge wanted to die, she was so embarrassed. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a few of these.” He said reaching for the lingerie catalogue. Pidge blushed but put on a brave face.

            “In your dreams.”

            “In my dreams you wear nothing at all, sit on my lap and pleasure me in the throne room.” Lotor corrected smirking at her. “Perhaps a few of these will start making their way into those dreams and our room.” He opened one of the catalogues and started flipping through the pages. “I’ll try to get some things in green for you.” Pidge blushed and decided to leave.

           

            Lotor had given her some freedom over the past few months. Given she wore what he told her and allowed a guard to follow her around.

            It always involved a black under suit just in case things went wrong, and she needed to slide on a helmet for the expanse of space. Today she wore a new tunic, like what the Galra slaves wore, just longer and newer.

            Her hair was starting to gain some length. Lotor had ordered it to get cut so he must’ve liked it. It just barley reached her shoulders. Pidge wondered if she should cut it herself or keep the length.

            She wondered the ship for what must’ve been hours before one of the Commanders found her.

            “The Emperor requests the presence of his Consort for bed.” They never addressed Pidge, always whoever was watching her. They used the term ‘Wife’ in front of her. She wondered if her ‘husband’ had banned calling her consort in front of him.

            The Guard nodded and led her back to her and Lotor’s room. She entered without much hassle. Lotor looked as if he hadn’t moved, though he had cleaned up the bed some.

            “Go get washed up, then rest.”

            That was new. Usually he attempted to have sex most nights. Pidge would take what luxuries she could get. Not caring if he was acting odd.

            Who knew? Maybe he was sick and would die.

 

            Lotor watched Pidge walk to the bathroom to undress and bath. He usually let her pick her pajama’s. Today was no different.

 

            The days continued. Lotor would wake her up, tell her what to dress in, parade her around his ship. They would sit in the throne room listening to the plights of his people. Listen to how the other paladins were rebelling.

            Shiro had killed one of his handlers after a fight. Pidge smirked, if only he had killed both. She failed at not laughing at the hijinks Hunk managed to pull as a cook. He not only managed to sneak all the slave’s extra food and managed to give all the Galra commanders food poisoning on purpose. Lance made any Galra who approached him uncomfortable with innuendos. Allura had joined Shiro in the ring and easily beat everyone by throwing them into the crowds. Coran had broken out by making his jailer fall asleep. And Keith had broken out and got his hand print into the data base to give him access anywhere.

           

            Lotor silently led Pidge back to their room after the day. He ordered her to bath, but this time he left the cloths he wanted to her to wear.

            Pidge glared at the fabric.

            “No.” Pidge said Lotor stopped her exit to retrieve different cloths. He tilted her head up.

            “Give me an heir, and I will send you’re fellow Paladins to Earth and I’ll leave the planet alone.” Lotor promised.

            “How can I trust your word?” Pidge asked taking his hand off her face.

            “I haven’t broken your legs yet.” He gave a shrug. She looked him in the eye. “And you can oversee their transfer. Your brother and his rebel friends will be spared as well. All I ask is for you to be mine once a night for one of your Earth ‘Months’.” Lotor smiled. Pidge bit her lip, one night a month with absolutely no freedom was a small price to pay for Earths freedom.

            “I want proof every month, so I know you kept your end of the deal.” Pidge said.

            “Reasonable request.” Lotor cupped her face. “But you have to hold up your end of the deal, tonight.” She didn’t look at him as she nodded grabbing the cloths that started to the conversation.

 

            Lotor smiled and sat on the bed. Pidge exited the bathroom. Her face read as the Red Lion.

            She was wearing a matching Green Bra and Pantie set, with lacey purple silk along the edges and cute purple bows. All her body and scars were visible. Lotor stood up to meet her.

            “Beautiful.” Lotor whispered, circling her.

            “Lets just get this over with.” Pidge mumbled. He nodded, leading her to the bed.

            Lotor sat down on the bed and gestured for her to sit in his lap. Pidge obeyed.

            He slowly moved them into his desired starting position. Pidge was in his lap straddling his legs with her arms around his neck. His face was buried into her own neck.

            He could feel her slowly removing his armor, he relaxed into her touch.

           

            Pidge never saw the Emperor so relaxed as she removed Lotor’s armor. His face buried into her neck giving in the occasional kiss or nip. Finally, all his armor laid on the floor.

            “Hold onto me.” Lotor instructed placing her legs around his hips. He lifted her up and laid her onto her back hovering over her. “We’re husband and wife, and yet I know nothing about you.” His voice was low and husky, laid with lust. “Like, how do you like your lovers to treat you?” Pidge blushed and looked away from him.

            “I… wouldn’t know.” Lotor blinked at her response. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand. Her squeak brought him joy.

            “First time?” He teased kissing her,

            “Shut up.”

            “We’ll take it nice and slow tonight, then.” Lotor started slowly removing the lingerie from her body. He used his unoccupied hand to cup her mound. Pidge lightly gasped.

            He chuckled at her little whimpers as he played with her nether regions. He made sure she was starting to get wet before he inserted a finger.

            “Quiznak.” Pidge moaned, before clamping her hands over her mouth.

            “Glad to know you’re enjoying yourself.” Lotor kissed her cheek, then her neck, chest, stomach and thighs. He moved her legs over his shoulders. “I should make sure you’re properly prepared.”

            “Wait, wait.” Pidge stammered out.

            “Love, you agreed to this.”

            “I need a second.” Sweat was coating her brow and blush had made its way to her chest. She took a few breaths before nodding at him to continue.

            She didn’t want to admit it to Lotor, but it felt nice. The mixture of his mouth and fingers was enough to send the poor girl over the edge. He felt her legs quiver around his head.

            “Good girl~” He licked her juices off her lips.  He began kissing her all over her body. “So beautiful.” Pidge could only whimper at his movements and words. Lotor stared at his wife pleased. It’s a shame he would only get this once a month, but he’d work on making it more frequent.

            His poor wife attempted to catch her breath. She had a feeling this night wasn’t over. Lotor stopped kissing her to rest his head on her chest. He seemed content on listening to her heart beat slow back down for now.

            Now that Pidge thought about it, Lotor was affectionate and kind at night.  When he felt her heart slow down he smiled. His fingers trailed down her stomach to probe her entrance again.

            “Ah!” Pidge moaned. Lotor hovered over her. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

            “Look at me, darling.” Pidge opened her eyes weakly. Lotor kissed her on the lips and removed his fingers.

            Suddenly there was a new sensation between her legs.

            Something wriggling.

            She had seen Lotor naked enough, the man loves to sleep in the buff, to know what it was.

            Lotor’s tentacle wriggled between her legs, along her thighs. It was secreting some mucus.

            “Stop that thing, it feels weird and gross.” Pidge wined. Lotor chuckled.

            “It feels gross right now but in a few tics it will start to make you feel really good.” Pidge whimpered at his words as the tentacle entered her. She felt him rub his actual member between her thighs while his tentacle found a spot Pidge had a hard time finding with her own fingers.

            “Hah!” Lotor hushed at her little moans with a gentle kiss.

            “Just a little longer.”

            Her head started to feel lighter, she looked at Lotor’s lust filled gaze. Her body started to tremble.

            “What’s going on?” Pidge felt her entire body flush. She almost wanted to let Lotor have his way with her body more.

            “It’s alright, the mucus is an aphrodisiac to make mating easier on women.” Lotor explained. Pidge nodded, she supposed an aggressive race had to have a way to calm and lure their mates into carrying children. “You’re doing great.”

            “I-I can’t take much more, if there’s anything else that you need to do, you need to do it now.” Pidge warned.

            “Alright, alright… This is going to hurt.” Lotor warned.

            Pidge winced at the pain as his member entered her. It wasn’t enough to make her scream, but it hurt. His size didn’t help.

            “Almost.” Lotor moaned. Pidge nodded. He lowered his neck down to her. “Go on, bite. It’ll help the pain.” Pidge did as told and bit into Lotor’s neck as he finished entering her. Lotor rubbed her back and let her adjust, despite his instincts to thrust and take her. He had to go easy on her, it was her first time.

            Pidge finally let go of his neck.

            “I’m good just, hurry.” Lotor nodded and began to thrust. The tentacle helped ease the pain.

            It wasn’t Lotor’s first time, but he knew he wouldn’t last long. He was excited the moment he saw her in the lingerie.

            She finished with a whimper. Lotor not long after her. He quickly switched their position, so Pidge could rest on his chest.

            “Can you take it out?” Pidge whimpered, she could feel his member and tentacle resting in her along with something else, she had a few guesses on what it could be.

            “No.”

            “Asshole.” Pidge mumbled.

            “Not by choice, my little wife.” Lotor rubbed her back. “Galra have a… Knot… to keep things in after mating to secure heirs. So we’re stuck like this for a few hours.”

            “I’m going to sleep.” Pidge mumbled, nuzzling into his chest.

            “You’re going to have little ones, my little Mama Bird.” Pidge was barley listening to him, too tired to hear. “You’ll hold them in your stomach.” His hands brushed her stomach, before he cupped on of her breasts. “From my research you’ll feed them from these.” Pidge hummed in response swatting his hand away. “And we’ll be a happy family.”


End file.
